Beast
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: What if it was Inuyasha who stumbled into Kagome's time and was unable to find his way back? Would their love still transcend time? When he crash lands in the present Kagome is forced to find out.
1. Into The Well

The Inu Hanyou dashed through the village leaving chaos in his wake. The iridescent jewel swung limply on a chain in his clawed hand as his feet pounded the ground. Arrows rained around him but none hitting their mark. _'Fucking idiots..._' He thought spitefully. A village of mere humans was not enough to stop the youkai. Not even a priestess could stop his pursuit of the Sacred Jewel, even if he loved her.

Blankets of green flew past his peripheral vision as his face soured at the thought of the spiritual woman._ 'INUYASHA!' _He growled to himself, leaping into the air as he remembered her hateful face. "Treacherous bitch!" he snarled to himself, Tree Of Ages and Bone Eater's well coming into view. "Try to kill me, huh? I'd love to see her..." He paused, sensing an aura behind him.

He whipped behind him to see her standing there, still as a statue with a bow and arrow in hand. A growl rumbled through his throat as he stared at her, teeth bared like a dog. The sterile white of her priestess dress was splotched with bright red stains of blood, dripping down her whole body. Her pitch black hair clung to her sweaty neck as she panted, staring at the hanyou before her.

Even though she'd just made an attempt on his life he felt the urge to rush to her side and tend her likely fatal wounds. He stared, cornered like an animal as he waited. "Kikyo-" He began.

"DIE, INUYASHA!" The arrow whizzed out of her hands as she stared, lodging itself in the dumbstruck youkai's shoulder. He grunted, the impact sending him staggering backwards and straight into the Bone Eater's Well. Kikyo would've sworn she saw a bright blue light. Had she vanquished him? And what of the jewel? She'd never know, as her life exited rapidly she fell to her knees and then her death...

Inuyasha's mouth was open in a silent scream as he fell, waiting for impact as a strange light swallowed him. _'Damn... Her...' _


	2. Out Of The Well

The highschooler eyed her eccentric grandfather suspiciously. On one hand, in his old age it was remarkable he'd remembered her birthday. On the other, in his usual eccentric ways he had gifted her a shrunken animal claw. She tossed dark waves of hair behind her shoulder as she stared at the 'gift'.

"The Kappa claw brings good luck and wards away- Hey!" He frowned indignantly as the girl tossed the item to to the side, her overweight cat stalking it.

"Eat it, Buyo..."

"Kagome! That's a waste..." Kagome looked to her grandfather with exasperated, hazel eyes.

_'Oh Jii-chan... Never change.' _

On the morning of her birthday Kagome had really let time get away from her. Birthday or not, school awaited. With a hurry she stood, thanking her grandfather and rushed off to prepare for the day. Brushing shoulder length, wavy tresses she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt that it didn't quite feel like her birthday.

"Certainly don't feel any older." She mumbled, smoothing out her green and white school uniform. Petite and modest, Kagome was quite unaware of how comely she had come to be. Shrugging to herself she grabbed an oversized yellow backpack and raced towards the door. "Bye Mama, bye jii-chan!" She called over her shoulder, not waiting to hear a response.

She paused in her quick stride when she realized her kid brother was peering at her out of the shrine's doors. '_That old well...'_ She thought to herself, eyeing him quizzically.

"Kagome!" he called. She approached, wagging a finger at him naggingly.

"Souta? You shouldn't play in there, ya know..." She began, imagining how bothered her superstitious grandfather would be. He pointed meekly inside. "But Buyo, he's..." Kagome nodded, brushing past her younger brother with a gusto.

"Oh, it's just an old well... You _scared_?" The child puffed out his chest and followed behind her.

"N-Noooo! It just..." He paused as they entered the dimly lit hut. "It's so creepy in here... But I think he's down there." Kagome surveyed the dark, damp, and web filled shrine. She snorted, starting down the steps.

_"Then why don't you get him..."_ she grumbled to herself. "Buyo- Buyo come on!" She rolled her eyes at the silly situation._ 'I'm gonna be late again on account of my brother and a cat-_' A strange noise broke her from her thoughts as Souta jumped behind her.

The sound appeared to be coming from inside the sealed well. She stared for a moment in confusion as Souta receded far behind her. "W-What was that?!" She leaned forward when something wrapped around her leg...

"KYAAAAH!?" Souta shouted too as Kagome realized it was only Buyo rubbing on her leg. She sighed.

"You scared me screaming like that..." Souta began, rubbing his nose. Kagome glowered at him, picking up her cat.

"Listen you..."

* * *

Inuyasha came to suddenly, his surroundings shrouded in darkness. His golden eyes adjusted quickly and he sat up, annoyed by the pain in his shoulder. _'God damn it... That fucking witch...'_ he wrenched quickly on the arrow and it came out of his shoulder without much of a fight. He stood up slowly and felt the walls of the well with clawed hands.

"Why hasn't the bitch come after me? She wanted me dead so bad..." He realized the the Sacred Jewel was laying on the ground beside him. He snatched it quickly, sniffing to himself. He didn't smell her or anything else he recalled before his trip down the well. The top seemed to be covered.

"Bastards tried to trap me in here... We'll see about that." He studied the crack of light just streaming through, and with a well timed leaped he broke the thin ply wood with ease.

Souta stumbled back in surprise and disbelief as Kagome opened her mouth and failed to make a sound. Betrayal and rage surfaced as he laid eyes on the strangely clad Kikyo. '_You!' _Kagome stared with wide eyes at the enchanting, silver haired boy. Buyo leapt from her arms as he descended upon her, his clawed hand grabbing her throat.

"KAGOME!" Souta shouted, scrambling down into the well. Buyo hissed as Kagome's vision faded in and out.

"Kikyo, you wanted me dead! Why, how could you?!" He shouted at her, his eyes threatening to leak tears. Kagome's tiny hand landed on his wrist as she stared into irate, golden eyes.

"I-I'm... I'm not Kikyo... I'm _Kagome._.." She wheezed. Inuyasha snorted at the pathetic excuse, that is, until he caught a difference in their scents. That was NOT Kikyo, and even if it was, how could he bring himself to hurt her? Embarrassed at letting his anger get the best of him he released her suddenly.

Kagome hit the ground with a flop, flailing and gasping. He hadn't even realized the tiny child beating on him furiously to let her go. He ran to the girl's side, looking up at the hanyou with a flustered and tear stained face.

"Guess I got you confused with someone else." Was all Inuyasha muttered to himself before hopping up the steps past them. Kagome sat up quickly, bewildered and alarmed. Souta pointed at the jewel swinging in his hand.

"Doesn't he look like he's from the past, and that's-"

"The Sacred Jewel?!" Kagome finished, rubbing her head as she stood_. 'What kind of crazy birthday IS this?'_ Unsure of why, her legs stuttered and started up the stairs after the strange, barefoot boy to Souta's concern.

"Kagome?!" He grabbed onto Buyo and followed out of the shrine, unsure of what would happen next.


End file.
